


вселенная встает на колени

by bbaby_bat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaby_bat/pseuds/bbaby_bat
Summary: ты проигрываешь мне вновь и вноь(или соулмейт!! au, где метки соулмэйтов — это прозвища, которые дают им другие люди)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 29





	вселенная встает на колени

— Соулмэйтов переоценивают, — фыркает Атсуму вечером четвёртого октября, за несколько часов до их с Осаму дня рождения, шаркая кроссовками по асфальту. Осаму равнодушно на него косится. 

Они идут домой после тренировки, и все, о чем он может думать, это его пустой урчащий живот. На философские темы как-то не тянет. 

На хороший ужин и сон — очень даже. 

— Радуйся, что есть человек, который будет тебя терпеть, — зевает он с отстраненным видом. 

Атсуму усмехается в своей привычной ядовитой манере. 

— Хех, это совсем нетрудно. А вот кто будет терпеть твой отвратительный характер? Заранее сочувствую. 

— Посочувствуй себе и своему отсутствию мозгов.

— Заткнись, Саму, — уголок губы Атсуму дергается от раздражения, он хмурит брови.

Кому... кому вообще нужны соулмэйты. Никто не сможет помочь ему победить на национальных. Никто — кроме него и Саму. Будь он неладен. 

А все остальные только помехи.

— Так почему ты так считаешь? — Осаму никак не меняется в лице, равнодушно разглядывая небо над своей головой. 

Нежно-персиковое, вечернее. С прорезями облаков и первыми едва заметными звездами. 

Атсуму думает, что снова пришло это время года — чёртова кожа на его чертовых пальцах снова сохнет и трескается. Он запихивает сухие ладони в карманы. 

— Потому что никто не может выбрать человека, которого ты будешь любить, за тебя, — говорит он, и искренности в этих словах — ноль процентов.

Потому что дело не в этом. У него нет никаких причин говорить так. Просто... никто не должен мешать и путаться под ногами. А он будет. Несомненно. 

Атсуму уверен: нет того, кто бы смог не потушить его одержимость, а наоборот — зажечь еще больше. Это бессмысленно, иметь соулмэйта, отвлекающего тебя от действительно важных вещей.

Осаму пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. 

И добавляет через пару секунд:

— Есть хочется. 

Атсуму смотрит на него странно, но ничего не говорит. 

Есть ведь действительно хочется. 

В эту ночь они даже не думают спать. От света лампы на предметы ложатся мягкие тени. Тени в глазах близнецов — жуткие. 

Атсуму застывает на месте, со священным ужасом и недоверием рассматривая свою руку, на которой ровно в ноль-ноль часов вырезается чужое — пока — прозвище. 

— А? Какого черта!

Осаму наклоняется к его руке и победно хмыкает. 

— Креветка? 

Он насмехается еще больше, когда Атсуму поднимает на него убийственный взгляд. Такой, каким смотрит только на тех, кто прерывает своими визгами его подачи. 

Ну конечно, не на его руке красуется дурацкое, странное прозвище, можно и позлорадствовать. Со своим вечно пресным лицом, правда, но эмоции своего брата-близнеца Атсуму различить в состоянии. 

Он коротко скользит взглядом по метке Саму. На его руке — детское прозвище Суны Ринтаро, очень милое и давно знакомое. 

Никаких креветок.

— Почему я, — ноет Атсуму. — Креветки — это по твоей части. 

— Потому что только ты из нас двоих животное. 

От резкого грохота их мать в соседней комнате просыпается. 

... на следующее утро та часть фанаток, которая по каким-то причинам не ослеплена абсолютным сиянием Мии Атсуму, вертится вокруг Осаму, пытаясь выяснить, почему все его лицо в пластырях. 

— С кошкой подрался, — врет беззастенчиво Осаму. 

То, что у них нет кошки, знают все. Знают и упорно продолжают шептаться — интересно же. Кошки таких царапин не оставляют. 

В перерывах между попытками выяснить что случилось, его и его кошко-братца поздравляют с днем рождения, ненавязчиво (нет) пытаясь выяснить какие метки они получили сегодняшней ночью. 

Каждая первая надеется, что именно ее прозвище окажется там. Они шепчутся, крутятся вокруг них толпами — надо же знать, кто соулмэйты того-самого-Мии-Атсуму и его брата? Это буквально событие всего учебного года. 

Атсуму выдавливает из себя фальшивую улыбку и говорит, что им нет надобности знать, что написано на его руке. 

Ведь своего соулмэйта он уже нашел. 

Да, так быстро. Да, это была любовь с первого взгляда. Да, у тебя нет шанса. И у тебя тоже. 

.... сказать, что он даже примерно не представляет, кому могли дать настолько дурацкое прозвище — не сказать ничего. У него была вся ночь и будет вся жизнь, чтобы смириться, но пока это кажется катастрофой вселенского масштаба. И ведь не выведешь же никак. 

После такого Атсуму еще больше разочаровывается во всем этом соулмэйтничестве.

//

Весь следующий год он только и делает, что стебет Саму и Суну, которые ничего особенного не делают, но в его глазах все равно выглядят “женатой парочкой”, и перерабатывает на тренировках настолько, что силы остаются только доползти до дома и плюхнуться спать.

Кита не раз отчитывает его и предупреждает, но бестолку — маячащих перед глазами Осаму с Суной он не уберет. И если даже Кита — абсолютные солнце и дьявол их команды — не может отвлечь Атсуму от постоянной, сжирающей заживо ревности, то не сможет, видимо, никто. 

Соулмэйты из Осаму и Суны, к тому же, выходят отличные: даже вдвоем они не дотягивают до эмоционального диапазона нормального человека, но гораздо живее, чем по отдельности. От того, как слаженно они работают, разделяя одну цель, Атсуму чувствует, что его убеждения медленно, но верно расползаются по швам. Нитка за ниткой — треск. 

Лучше не думать. 

Лучше не смотреть, как Саму заправляет волосы Суны за ухо, как Суна довольно кладет голову ему на плечо, пока они какого-то черта в очередной раз зависают у них дома. 

— Осасуньтесь где-нибудь в другом месте, подальше от меня. 

— Оса... что? — переспрашивает Осаму, оторвавшись от Суны.

— Если сложить ваши имена в одно, получится “Осасуна”, — он закатывает глаза, но объясняет. 

— А, — Суна едва приподнимает брови, — в этом даже есть смысл. 

— Мой брат просто тупой, не обращай внимания, — фыркает Осаму. — Если что-то не нравится, Тсуму, ты знаешь, где выход. 

У Атсуму скоро начнется нервный тик. 

Загадочная креветка не появляется. 

Загадочная креветка напоминает о своем существовании только тогда, когда он смотрит на свое запястье и пытается осознать весь ужас ситуации. 

Где-то в мире есть человек, которого серьезно называют креветкой. 

Допустим. 

И почему-то именно ему он достался в соулмэйты. Что вообще нужно сделать такого, чтобы тебя назвали креветкой? Атсуму не знает и не хочет знать.

//

Свои шестнадцать Хината хорошо помнит. Как и все предыдущие дни рождения, но этот — особенно. Он ждал его с нетерпением, ждал, когда же станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы получить собственную соулмэйтническую метку.

В тот день он несколько часов прожигал свою руку взглядом, будто пытался выжечь слова на коже самостоятельно. Хотелось скорее ее увидеть. Что это будет? Что-нибудь смешное? Милое? Длинное или короткое? 

Когда метка появилась, он издал восторженный вопль. 

Когда присмотрелся, долго хлопал глазами.

— А? Ого! 

На руке аккуратненько красовалось короткое “Тсуму”. Прозвище странное и не особо понятное — это от какого-то имени? Он надавил на кожу пальцами, потянул, рассматривая со всех сторон.

Ровные черные линии около вен выглядели красиво. Он несколько раз прошептал со странным восторгом “Тсуму” и звонко хлопнул по ноге ладонью. Звучало оно необычно — и так прекрасно. 

Осталось только встретить своего соулмэйта!

//

Все рушится с концами, когда Атсуму решает заглянуть на матч Карасуно и Тсубакихары чисто из любопытства, посмотреть, как там Тобио-кун и его команда. Справляются?

Он совсем не ожидает, что найдет в Карасуно кого-то интереснее Кагеямы, но мелкий рыжий парень притягивает его взгляд практически сразу. Тем, как прыгает, тем, как держится на площадке. Как улыбается и плещет энергией. А его быстрая с Тобио-куном — просто нечто!

Он смотрит заинтересованно с трибун, наклонив голову чуть вбок. Если Карасуно сейчас выиграют, уже завтра он сможет сразиться с Тобио и этим Хинатой Шоё в официальной игре. И увидеть их быструю — совсем близко. 

Что-то в этом есть. Что конкретно — Атсуму предпочитает не думать.

//

Хината вызывает в нем жгучую, иррациональную злость. Криворукие соперники и раздражение от них одно, тут — совсем другое. Сейчас хочется скрипеть зубами от резкого звука кроссовок о пол, с которым Шое отталкивается и взлетает вверх, хочется перестать смотреть на него — странного, прыгучего, немного рассеянного. И думать о его странности, прыгучести и рассеянности.

Хината отвечает ему тем же. С самой первой встречи смотрит так пристально, будто пытается просканировать насквозь. Маленький... еще и приставучий. 

— Да что тебе надо-то? — не выдерживает Атсуму, когда в очередной раз ловит на себе этот странный острый взгляд. 

Вместо ответа Хината смотрит на него еще внимательнее. 

Это даже пугает. 

Он сосредотачивается на игре, чтобы успокоиться. В конце концов, сейчас главное — победить. Пускай смотрит сколько угодно, это не должно так его нервировать. 

Но почему-то оно нервирует. 

— А креветка сегодня в ударе даже больше, чем обычно, — хмыкает Тсукишима с другого конца площадки, ухмыляясь во весь рот. 

После этих слов Атсуму видит, как Хината — этот мелкий нервирующий его центральный блокирующий —разворачивается и со всей злостью шипит на Тсукишиму. 

Маленький. 

Проворный.

Рыжий. 

Та самая загадочная креветка. 

Могла ли вселенная плюнуть Атсуму в лицо с еще большим азартом? Вряд ли. 

Хотя нет, могла. 

— Кажется, нашлась твоя креветка, — тянет Осаму с беспристрастным лицом и переглядывается с Суной. 

— Молчать! — рычит Атсуму.

Найти соулмэйта в команде соперника на национальном турнире? Такого дикого, с необычайными прыжками и прыткого? 

Ох. 

Осталось только узнать, понял ли Хината, что он его соулмэйт или нет? Сколько раз за сегодня Осаму называл его “Тсуму”? Он делает это постоянно, не задумываясь, поэтому сложно сказать. 

Сколько раз Хината это услышал? 

Черт. 

Он старается выкинуть мысли о Хинате на время игры. Старается — и действительно забывает о нем во второй половине. 

А она выдаётся по-настоящему стоящей. 

Воздух в зале скоро начинает чуть ли не искриться от атак, подач и блоков, а жуткое, голодное желание победить обеих команд — ощутимо добавляет азарта. С каждым шагом — все ближе до точки кипения.

Это затягивает. 

Когда Атсуму расходится окончательно, Ките приходится решительно его одернуть — и Осаму. На всякий случай. 

Два цепных пса в команде — это и преимущество, и проклятье. Не станешь же дергать их за цепи постоянно. 

А придерживать — запросто.

Атсуму думает о слишком многих вещах одновременно, подмечает детали, зарабатывает очки и промахивается, затыкая Осаму снова и снова. 

Карасуно — эти падшие, никому не интересные до недавнего времени вороны — оказываются занятными, сильными, с какой-то нечеловеческой силой воли. Ломать таких гораздо приятнее тех, кому плевать на проигрыш. 

Вот только, он совсем не учитывает, что их тоже могут сломать. 

Когда в конце игры Хината привлекает к себе внимание потрясающим приемом, когда вместе с Кагеямой блокирует Осаму, сначала он даже не чувствует разочарование. Разочарование — это ерунда по сравнению с тем, когда твои собственные убеждения осыпаются в пыль. 

И речь сейчас даже не об игре. О ней тоже, но не так глобально. 

Вместо того, чтобы переломать пальцы соперников, они переламывают пальцы ему. Один за другим. 

... особенно этот мелкий, рыжий и несгибаемый. Одержимый волейболом в такой же степени, как и он, если не больше.

Соулмэйтов... переоценивают? 

Что ж. 

— Шое-кун, — Атсуму, без привычной ленивой ухмылки на лице, злой и уставший, указывает на него, привлекая внимание, — я буду пасовать тебе однажды. 

Хината застывает на месте. Он выжат настолько, что не хочет думать ни о чем, тем более, над чужими словами. Кагеяма рядом — оглушенный и такой же выжатый — с недоверием пялится на них обоих. 

— Ты чего застыл там? — Осаму окидывает Атсуму равнодушным взглядом. 

— Иду. 

Мие Атсуму семнадцать. Он проигрывает матч национальных и бесповоротно ловит краш на Хинату Шое — того, кому и проигрывает. 

Игру, убеждения и свое сердце.

(пускай в этом он не признается даже себе) 

Потому что в Хинате — горящий огнями Токио, палящее солнце, стучащая — бешено — кровь в ушах. В Хинате — безграничная жажда победить. 

И никаких помех. 

1:0.

//

Спустя полсотни тупых вопросов Тобио все-таки дает ему номер Хинаты. Атсуму спохватывается поздно — на полпути в Хёго — что о Хинате не знает практически ничего. Поэтому приходится так радикально добывать контакты. Он выключает телефон и морщится от слепящего в глаза закатного солнца.

Рядом с ним, уставившись в какую-то книгу, сидит Кита. Осаму мирно спит на плече Суны через ряд от них. 

— Кита-сан. 

Кита заинтересованно поднимает голову. 

— Да? 

— Ты никогда не говорил о своем соулмэйте. 

— Кажется, да, — кивает Кита с задумчивым видом. Под рукавом не видно надпись на его запястье, но она точно там есть. — Я просто ещё не встретил никого. 

Атсуму удивлённо поднимает брови. Так вот значит как... уже два года. 

— Мне, на самом деле, все равно, — Кита никак не меняется в лице, скользнув взглядом по Атсуму. — Если мы должны встретиться, значит, мы встретимся. 

“Черт, как он это делает?” — морщится Атсуму про себя. 

— А чего ты спрашиваешь, кстати? — Кита смотрит на него — как обычно, так, что не прочитаешь его выражение лица. 

Атсуму поджимает губы. Зачем спрашивать, если наверняка уже сам все понял? 

— Да так, — отмахивается Атсуму. 

— Ты думаешь о десятом номере Карасуно?

.... Он... он точно не умеет читать мысли? Сколько бы времени не проходило, к этому не привыкнуть. 

Атсуму даже не говорит ничего, только кивает. 

— Он интересный. И прыгает хорошо. 

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? 

— Нет. Еще я думаю, что его воля к победе даже сильнее, чем твоя. 

— Чего? — Атсуму вскидывается, как всегда остро реагируя на такие слова. — Жестоко, Кита-сан. 

— Иначе мы бы не проиграли сегодня.

Нет. Нет, нет. Тут Кита ошибается, но вступать с ним в спор сейчас слишком лень. 

— Не смотри на меня так, — Кита улыбается уголками губ. — Для тебя это даже хорошо. Забавно думать о том, как удачно все сложилось. 

— Ты о чем? 

— Скоро сам узнаешь. 

Больше они не разговаривают. После своих загадочных слов Кита снова утыкается в книгу, а Атсуму пытается заснуть, но после десяти минут сдается и пишет Шоё. Плевать, что невовремя. Потом ответит.

//

— О? — Хината, вымотанный, со слипающимися глазами и плохо соображающей головой, устало смотрит на смс от незнакомого номера. Он пытается понять, кто это может быть, и сверлит телефон взглядом так внимательно, что Кагеяма рядом хмыкает.

— Мия-сан выпросил у меня твой номер. 

— А? — Хината глупо моргает. — А ему-то зачем?

— Откуда я знаю, — Кагеяма пожимает плечами. 

Сугавара скашивает на них глаза, но ничего не говорит. Нет смысла высказывать свои подозрения, если ты не уверен на сто процентов. 

Хината не был бы Хинатой, если бы не ответил — любопытство и общительность слишком сильные катализаторы, чтобы их игнорировать. 

1:1.

//

Со временем это затягивает — утром, в перерывах на уроках, даже на прошедших национальных — они переписываются постоянно. Хината слишком, слишком много говорит о волейболе — живет им, дышит, горит и сгорает, и это — потрясающе.

И это — потрясающе для Атсуму. 

Хината оказывается очаровательно восторженным, милым и голодным до всего нового. Его любопытству можно позавидовать. 

Ему — можно позавидовать. Вселенная прогибается, ломается с треском, падает, создавая пожарище — жадное, разгорающееся, удивительно яркое. 

С сосредоточенным взглядом карих глаз, пушистыми рыжими волосами — настоящее искусство. Как вырезанная из мрамора, отточенная до деталей статуя, живая по каким-то причинам. 

Лучшее из помешательств. 

“Вот, что имел в виду Кита-сан — со странным удовлетворением думает Атсуму — Шое... черт”.

Это трудно объяснить. 

Его как будто подобрали как идеальный кусочек пазла — подходящий всеми углами, линиями и изгибами. Именно такой, какой нужен. Это даже пугает. 

То, как плавно — идеально — он вписывается в общую картину. 

— Атсуму-сан, а ты уже встретил своего соулмэйта? — Хината зевает, удобнее перехватывая телефон рукой и смотря за дорогой. Сегодняшний день выдаётся ужасно долгим, отзывается болью в руках и ногах. 

— Да. 

От этого “да” — мягкого, быстрого, уверенного — Хината удивленно вскидывает брови. Чувство такое, будто он снова сбежал без спроса в чужой тренировочный лагерь — сначала делаешь, потом думаешь. Горько оседает на языке.

— Это здорово, — уголки его губ нервно дергаются. — А давно? 

— Пару месяцев назад, — Хината слышит, как Атсуму улыбается когда говорит это, — Знаешь, его прыжки — просто нечто. 

— Да? Стой, он тоже играет? 

— Ага. И я влюбляюсь каждый раз, когда он говорит о волейболе. 

Вот оно — думает Атсуму. Пускай так, пускай не вживую, плевать, главное, чтобы понял наконец. Он ведь практически признался.

“Чем-то на меня похож” — Хината поджимает губы от разочарования. 

— Ого, — выдавливает он из себя искусственно-восторженно, — это же здорово, Атсуму-сан! Раз вам обоим так нравится, значит, всегда есть с кем практиковаться.

Атсуму прикусывает губу так сильно, чтобы не издать разочарованный вопль, что морщится от боли. 

— Да, Шое-кун. О-очень повезло.

Повезло со всем, кроме одного. Его соулмэйт оказывается ужасно, ужасно недогадливым.

//

До Хинаты доходит спустя несколько дней, когда в порыве очередных расспросов он выясняет, что соулмэйт Атсуму — рыжий. Доходит прямо на тренировке, в то время, когда в него прилетает мяч с подачи Кагеямы.

— Так “Тсуму” это “Атсуму”! — выдыхает он с улыбкой от уха до уха, потирая красное лицо. В ушах шумит, перед глазами — белая пелена. 

Перед глазами — национальные, духовой оркестр, смолкающий за секунду по взмаху руки. 

В ушах все еще шумит. 

Кагеяма пробивает лоб рукой. 

— Не завидую я ему с таким соулмэйтом-придурком! 

И застывает на месте. 

“Подождите-ка... так он поэтому у меня его номер выпрашивал?” — Кагеяма бледнеет так ощутимо, что Ямагучи подскакивает к нему с полотенцем и водой в руках. 

— Кагеяма, эй, с тобой все хорошо? 

Кагеяма вспоминает как дышать. Трясет головой, вперивается в Ямагучи внимательным взглядом. 

— Да... да. ага. Давайте продолжим. 

На Хинату он старается не смотреть. Стискивать кулаки до боли — тоже. 

1:2.

//

Как только Хината добирается до дома, то звонит Атсуму. Говорить при всех почему-то не хочется, упасть с велосипеда по дороге — тем более.

Гудки обрываются практически сразу. У Хинаты — обрывается сердце. 

— Атсуму-сан! — кричит восторженно в телефон, вдыхает глубже, — Мне кажется, я твой соулмэйт. 

Наконец-то. 

На-ко-нец-то. 

Это — как выстрел насквозь в оба легких. Только вместо крови — обожание. 

— Тебе не кажется, — мурлычет Атсуму, даже не скрывая то, как затапливает — от сердца и дальше — теплом. — Слушай, а почему креветка? 

Хината замирает с открытым ртом. 

— Что-о? Из всех вариантов тебе досталось именно это? Черт! 

— Из всех вариантов? 

— Меня как только не называют, — хмыкает Хината. — Но креветкой редко. 

— Значит, мне повезло. 

Повезло? 

Хината трясет головой. 

— А когда ты понял, Атсуму-сан? 

— Давай просто Атсуму, ладно? 

— Хорошо, — улыбается Хината. В горле лихорадочно бьется сердце. Не ошибся, не ошибся, не ошибся!! 

— На национальных. 

— Оу, — Хинате от чего-то становится неловко. Так быстро? Ему понадобилось на это несколько месяцев.... с учётом того, что сопоставить “Атсуму” и “Тсуму” намного легче. Он закрывает глаза и стучит себя по лбу. — Кстати, а почему “Тсуму”? 

Пока Атсуму пускается в долгие рассказы о прошлом, а Хината слушает, сидя на деревянных ступеньках около дома, становится совсем... тоскливо. 

От Мияги до Хёго примерно 840 километров. 

От Мияги до Хёго — сотни смс, телефонные разговоры, бесконечные дурные теории и редкие споры. 

От Мияги до.... расстояние не в улицу или поездку на электричке. 

Так отвратительно много. 

Так — до зубного скрежета обидно. 

Атсуму замолкает на пару секунд. 

— Слушай, Шое. 

— Да? 

От Хёго до Мияги не так уж далеко.

//

День — нервным предвкушением, смазанными уроками, привычной тренировкой — отдается дрожью в пальцах. Вечером Хината едет на станцию так быстро, что у велосипеда жалобно скрипят педали.

Что у самого — кровь стучит в ушах. Это так глупо, так рискованно, так спонтанно; действительно так, как Хината любит. 

Действительно так — светлыми волосами в толпе, счастливой улыбкой на губах. 

Вселенная схлопывается в этот момент. 

— Привет, Шое.

Вселенная схлопывается — Хината видит Атсуму прямо перед собой.

У Хинаты — красные от бега скулы, широкая улыбка и нескрываемое обожание во взгляде. 

— А ты?.. 

— Сбежал, ага, — Атсуму кивает. Вспоминать о том, как это было, не хочется. Думать, что гнева Киты он боится даже больше родительского — тоже. 

Кита никогда не повышает голос, остается равнодушным на вид, а от слов, бьющих в самую точку, становится не по себе гораздо больше любых криков. 

В Ките страшнее всего — чистые факты. 

“Ты уехал к своему соулмэйту ни с того ни с сего неизвестно куда и зачем, ничего не обдумав и подставив команду” — он практически уверен, что как-то так это и будет звучать. Но со всеми проблемами можно разобраться позже, так ведь? 

Осаму, в отличие от Киты, был куда снисходительнее:

_— Ты идиот — фырчит Саму. — и я тебя прикрывать не буду._

_— Не всем везёт так, как тебе._

_— А кто говорил, что соулмейты — херня?_

_— Отстань, я передумал._

_— Посмотрите-ка, — Саму вскидывает брови, — может хоть станешь добрее благодаря Хинате._

_— Для тебя точно нет. Проболтаешься кому-нибудь — прибью._

_— Сами узнают._

_Атсуму крутится перед зеркалом, намеренно игнорируя Осаму. Ему не нужно чье-либо одобрение, чтобы сделать что-то. Тем более одобрение Осаму, который только и делает, что таскается с Суной._

_Перед выходом он останавливается на секунду, оборачиваясь через плечо._

_— Эй, Саму._

_— Да?_

_— Спасибо._

_Потому что знает — Саму не скажет, чтобы ни говорил_.

Хината хмыкает. Так знакомо. Так — пожарищем перед глазами и по венам, вырывающимся изнутри смехом. 

— Как дорога?

— Хорошо-хорошо, — он зевает. Люди толпятся, спешат, ругаются. Хината решает, что им пора уходить — хватает Атсуму за предплечье и уводит. 

Вечер отдаётся холодом на коже. темнеющее оранжевым небо — подсвечивает глаза. Атсуму хмыкает; все слишком знакомое, но непривычное. 

Он поворачивает голову к Хинате. 

— Эй, а не покажешь мне свою метку?

Хината кивает и решительно поднимает рукав куртки. На его руке на самом деле, черными плавными линиями, написано его прозвище. Аккуратные кандзи под самой кожей. 

Глупо, конечно, проверять, но так — реальнее. Так чувствуется, что это правда — осязаемо. 

Так — кончиками пальцев по чужому запястью. 

Хината от неожиданности застывает на месте. 

— Ты чего?

— Красиво выглядит, — с теплом, которым, кажется, можно затопить небольшую деревню. И так по-забытому искренне. — На тебе особенно. 

Хината широко улыбается в ответ. 

— Атсуму, — он трясет ключами от их школьного спортивного зала, пытаясь скрыть смущение, — попасуешь мне?

Атсуму кивает. 

— Для тебя что угодно, Шое. 

Приходит время Осаму беспощадно издеваться над Атсуму и придумывать глупые названия. А Суна — хитрый, хитрый лис — только будет подливать масла в огонь.


End file.
